Story RP of RyumeSavages
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Just something i came up with when i was bored. Not my good stuff. Read my other stuff, they're better! Haha. Uhh, Ryume and others have to help out Team 11 to rescue Team 12. Savages are keeping them, just simple stuff.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

So here I am in Lady Tsunade's office, waiting for a mission to be assigned to me. Oh, wait, my apologies. It's already been assigned to me. In fact, everyone was waiting for my answer whether to accept it or not. And by everyone I mean Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and my guardian Kasaigaru. So what he's a giant wolf that I can ride on because his back reaches a little above my hip? He's still my guardian and only family left. Couldn't get better than that…

Anyways, the mission wasn't comforting at all. I was to help out an ANBU member who was keeping an eye out for a group of savages. We were to go and keep the group away from any villages… Which meant if they didn't cooperate, we'd have to kill them. I really didn't enjoy killing. That's why I had half no for an answer. But the other half of a yes was because my best friend Hikuro was there. They suspect he was captured with the rest of his team members, Itazura and Kinaga. I sighed mentally. Great. Gotta go save a best friend and kill some drunk savages.

Kasaigaru snapped me back to reality. He was in his wolf form with the colors of black and an amazing blue I admired. His long hair was in his glowing neon green eyes and his boring emotionless muzzle/face was facing towards me. "You don't have to do this mission, Ryume."

Sasuke muttered under his breath but loud enough for me to hear all the way across the room, "It'd save you another trip to the hospital."

I did two seconds of anime tears with my long brown hair hanging in front of my face and apologized. Then I started to wave my arms everywhere, "Of course I accept the mission! Hikuro, Itazura and Kinaga are my friends! Even my own group members are there waiting for me. How can I decline?"

"You know it took ya a while, Ryume-Chan." Naruto said with his hands behind his head, trying to act cool.

All I did was sigh. He was right. I've been out of it lately. This morning I was so out of it I almost ate my giant fan-which is my weapon. Go me. Ryume Kazemizu, the always-tired kunounchi.

I saw a smirk appear on Sasuke's face. He was smirking at me. My face turned an oh-so faint pink and I hid my face with my long bangs.

Tsunade half sighed half groaned and said, "Whatever. All of you are going and are to help Team 11; Rika, Rynn, and Risu. Help them retrieve Team 12; Kinaga, Itazura, and Hikuro. If you need to, kill the savages. I truthfully couldn't care less about them. All the villages want them out of the anyway."

Everyone nodded. Tsunade dismissed us and we all walked out with Kakashi waiting for us outside. He nodded towards Kasaigaru and he nodded back. Some welcoming, huh? It's the new thing these days. Just lift your chin and say 'sup?'.

"Alright everyone," Kasaigaru started, "Kakashi and I will be leading this team-"

Naruto interrupted, "Why both of you?"

Kasaigaru raised an eyebrow at him and grinned, showing his thumb-sized fangs. "Someone's gotta control everyone on the way back."

I stopped walking and everyone looked back at me. I hadn't thought about that. It had totally slipped my mind! No! NO! Hikuro, Sasuke, Rynn, Naruto, and me all together on a long trip?! Noooo waaaay! Hikuro and Sasuke HATE each other! Almost everyone doesn't like Hikuro, except myself. Rynn loves to tease everyone. Sasuke likes to tease Hikuro and me. Naruto's going to start something with Hikuro- and omigod this is going to be hell!

I fell to my knees, reached towards the sky and yelled a long, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I sighed and had more anime tears. Hanging my head, I stared at the ground. Then a shadow appeared above me. I looked up and Sasuke was standing in front of me, smirking again.

"Everyone get ready and we'll meet at the gates as soon as possible." Kasaigaru announced. Everyone nodded and left to their homes to pack… except me and Sasuke, that is. He was still smirking that amazing smirk of his at me.

"You gonna get up?" He asked in his deep voice.

"No," I said casually, "I think I'll stay right here."

"Yeah right." Then he suddenly leaned down, grabbed my wrists, and brought me up in one smooth motion. He jerked my wrists behind him so I fell into him, my face pink again. He held me against him and said in my ear, "Who'll control me on the mission with that asshole Atsukai near me? Who knows, I might end up killing him."

No way did I want my best friend Hikuro who was in love with me to be killed by another best friend who happened to be Sasuke. I gave him my triangular eyes look and tried to push away from him. His grip tightened around me while he hugged me, his breath soft against my ear and hair. Oh geez, how embarrassing this is to me. I felt him smirk in my hair again. He was enjoying this! Why I autta… "Um, Sasuke, I need to go pack for the mission and change my clothes."

He hummed in my ear and rubbed his nose along my face, "I can come with you.."

"I don't think so, Sasuke," Oops. Said that a little too quickly…

He chuckled quietly and brought his face in front of mine. His dark black eyes staring into my bright green ones. I blushed. I blush way too damn easily. I hate it. Sasuke loves it. He smirked again and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. By instinct, I closed my eyes and heard the vibration of his soft laugh. I felt him let go of me and give me some space. I finally opened my eyes and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Go Ryume. Going nervous with her long distant cousin. Yeah, I'm half Uchiha. But also a Kazemizu. That's whom I'm known for.

"See you later," I said and started to go off. Then he was suddenly in front of me. A second later, he had his lips planted on mine. My eyes widened and I turned red. I jumped back and started yelling at him, "W-w-what was that for?! We're about t-to go on a m-mission! Don't get me so jumpy-stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing out loud," Sasuke replied smartly. "You're just so cute when you're mad. Especially when you're still red and stuttering out nonsense." He smirked at his last remark.

I opened my mouth then closed it. No use arguing with an Uchiha. Especially Sasuke. You just don't win. It's like with Kasaigaru. You don't talk back. You just listen and obey, no questions asked.

I glared at him, turned away, and walked to my apartment. I didn't even look back. Brownie point for me.

Oh, and did I forget to mention Sasuke and I are in love with each other?

I waited at the gates with Sakura, Kasaigaru and Kakashi, waiting for everyone else to show up. I'm pretty fast at packing, only getting what's necessary. Tip from Kasaigaru that everyone likes to miss or forget. Leaning against the gates, I started to play with my chain bracelet. It had a locket attached to the silver chain with decorative designs on it. Very expensive. And the best part, Hikuro and Sasuke got it for me. That was probably one of the best days of my life. They had actually forced each other to get along, do some missions, and buy the locket for me. It was a shame they were both in love with me and I was having trouble with everything in that category. But aside that, I stared at the pictures I had in my locket.

The first one was of me Sasuke and Hikuro. All in one picture. My favorite. The other two were of me and Sasuke and me and Hikuro. Gotta be equal, ya know? The one of me and Hikuro was fun. He had me in a bear hug and had my favorite grin on his face with his fang showing. His long dark brown hair all of his face and his brown and golden-rimmed eyes glowing with excitement. If you want a good time, you hang out with Hikuro. When I first met him it was in the Sand Village for a mission and he was the most hated in the whole village. He had no home, no respect, was rude, and did stupid things. No one could control him. Until I came and showed him respect. He thought it was stupid at first because he had a thing for girls being ninja. He thought it was ridiculous. I made his opinion change on that. Next thing I knew, after the mission, he came with me back to the Leaf Village and got put into Team 12 with his new friends Kinaga and Itazura.

It feels real good to help people out. I was still staring at the picture in my wallet when a puff of smoke appeared right next to me, making me blink the light smoke away. Sasuke appeared and looked down at the locket, raising an eyebrow. At first I didn't know what he was looking at but once I finally caught on, I yelped slightly and closed the locket, pushing the chain further up my arm so it was hidden under my midnight blue sleeves.

Sasuke smirked and snaked an arm around my waist. Sakura gaped at me, her eyes white and Inner Sakura showing. Oh boy. I could imagine Ino here too. We didn't get along… Not a pretty sight to have her near me… Especially if either Sasuke or Hikuro were nearby too. I sighed mentally. Naruto finally showed up and we were all off with Sakura and Naruto arguing at how long he took because he wanted to bring enough ramen for the trip. Haha. You just gotta love that Naruto.

I was smiling at Naruto's complaints and Sakura's backfires when we were told to pick up the pace. It wasn't until it got really late did we stop. It was getting more difficult to see who was in front of whom and Naruto kept bumping into everyone. Poor guy. Couldn't really blame him.

So we stopped and got some rest until morning came over the horizon. Instead of Sasuke snoozing next to me, Kasaigaru took the spot first and cuddled next to me. Sure he can be VERY scary looking and vicious, but he can get really cute when he's peaceful or in his puppy form. He was in that form now and I had him in my arms, letting him fall asleep on me.

Morning came and went and we'd been on the move for a while. There wasn't much talk and it irritated Naruto and made Sakura nervous. They weren't used to this kind of awkward silence. The rest of us were. More mature, possibly?


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Started and Get Going

"Agh! Dammit! They're firing arrows at us. Itazura, a little help here? My shuriken can do only so much."

"I got it, I got it."

"Dammit, take your precious time why don'tcha!"

"Just chill, Hikuro, geez."

"Thank you, Kinaga."

"Can it Itazura! I'm going to run out of weapons if you keep sitting there blabbing!"

"Then if you're going to go through your weapons, make sure they hit a target."

Agh! Great. I, Hikuro Atsukai, am here with my pals Itazura and Kinaga cornered by drunken-ass savages who are trying to capture us. Could this get any worse? Yes, it can. They have my weapon. My sword to be more exact. No one takes my sword. If they do, they're ass is mine.

And here we are waiting for back up to arrive and I'm sitting her arguing with my buds. Waytta go Hikuro. If only Ryume were here to knock some sense into you. Ahh, Ryume. How I miss her. I haven't seen her in days and I'm having my cravings for her again. I just hope that damn Uchiha isn't pulling any moves on her right now!

"Hikuro, pay attention. They're coming for us!" Kinaga said.

Itazura suddenly grimaced in pain and pulled an arrow out of his leg.

"Shit."

"RYUME –CHAAAAN!!!!" Rynn and Risu said at the same time while running towards me. Oh boy. Here comes the glomp!

_WHAM!!_

And there you have it folks. Rynn Kuragari and Risu Yamanaka's welcoming to Ryume Kazemizu. Best friends forever! Both of their blonde hairs were in my face and I finally got them off of me and had them explain the situation. We soon joined Rika who was looking down from a cliff. I looked down with her with Kasaigaru at my side. The group we were after had set up a camp around a fire and I was instantly scanning and absorbing every detail. Every cart, every guard dog, every man. Then I saw the spot where Team 12 was trapped in.

"Tsch. They're trapped in an abandoned shack." Sasuke said from behind me. Holy mother of cheese I was on my knees looking down and he was right behind/above me. I looked back down at the camp, trying to distracting myself.

Rika looked over at me for the first time and blinked at me like she'd never seen me before. "Wow, Ryume. You get taller?"

I laughed weakly. Yep, that's my sensei. The purple-haired Rika Yuhi. Kurenai's older sister. Luckily I got the dumber one… I'm not the only one who thinks so. Kasaigaru and Rika don't really get along. But it's pretty funny to see Rika get outsmarted by Kasaigaru I have to admit.

After a brief conversation and a lot of debating, we finally decided on trying to talk this out peacefully and having to rescue Team 12. We'd see what we'd do with the savages later. If they didn't negotiate, we'd stall while we got the boys out of the shack quickly and quietly. It was pretty simple.

So we all recharged and I sat against a tree right at the edge of the cliff, watching the shack and all the arrows being thrown at it. An occasional spear or knife would shatter an already broken window or door and the shouts and laughter of the drunken men filled the air. I sighed.

A little under an hour passed and I was starting to doze off. When I felt a presence near me, I didn't bother to open my eyes to know it was Kasaigaru. We shared a bond. A very strong one too. That was one of the reasons I had bandages on my right arm. He had bitten me when he was a puppy and tried to breathe fire on me for self-defense. I'm scarred for life but he learned a jutsu that covered up some of the black and red scars. Funky colors, no?

So he put a blanket over me, rubbed my head, and left back to his post. I smiled softly and dozed off.

Two hours later, I was awakened by the sound of footsteps on dirt. I opened my eyes, kunai ready, and rushed to my attacker. It was one of the ninja we were watching. He had rope and an axe in his hand, his beard unshaven and clothes ragged. I knocked him out along with three more of his partners. I stepped back and elbowed another one behind me in the gut. Damn. It was a bigger guy that I expected. He chuckled slightly and picked me up from behind, leaving me to kick the air. Crap. I stepped on his stomach and shot through the air, kicking off of him and air-kicking another man.

I stood up straight and cursed. There were probably over twenty-five of them surrounding me. That wasn't good. All I had was three kunais on me. My fan was still at my post. If I could just go get it…

"Hey cutie, looking for this?" A savage called. It was the big guy I had kicked off of. He was holding up my fan and had it hanging over the cliff.

"Oh you better not." I warned.

"Woops," And that moron threw it over the cliff! That little- He's gonna- Ohhh no one does that to my fan!

"Oh ho ho you really shouldn't have done that buddy," I said and stepped closer to him. All of them were grinning and had that disgusting look while they stared at my body. Geez. Pervs.

Shit. They were grinning for another reason.

I looked down and braced myself. A ninja hound came from out of the ground and I leaped into the air. The hound snapped its fangs at me and I kicked it in the ribs. It hurt to do it. Canines loved me and I loved canines. It killed me to hurt them. But if they were trying to snap my face off, yeah, I'm gonna react people, deal with it you vegetarians.

I landed nicely on the ground and was immediately in fighting mode. I punched and kicked left and right up and down. I was going at it everywhere. It was like training except the real thing… But this time they just kept coming.

"Dammit there's too many of them!" I said to myself. I had gotten a few punches and another arrived straight to the gut. Ouch. I stumbled and broke someone's knee in the process. I tried to move away from the mass but they just kept coming and there was no way out. Then there was that dog again. I swear it came out of nowhere! But it just came from behind and bit my right arm, crunching down into my flesh. Yeah, it hurt. Blood seeped out of my arm and I yelled quickly in pain. Where was Kasaigaru? He should've felt the punches by now. They were probably being ambushed too. Crap!

Then I felt a rush of air behind me. I turned around with my kunai still in my hand and was about to stab my attacker when I suddenly blacked out into complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 Here's the Action

You know that feeling when you get a headache and you feel like the insides of your brain are going to explode? That's how I was feeling except maybe a little worse because instead of a mental headache, it was the-butt-of-a-really-big-heavy-ass-axe-just-hit-me-on-the-back-of-the-head kind of thing. Don't try it because you don't want one.

I managed to somehow open my eyes slightly and get a look at the situation I was in. I lifted my head slowly but not too much and realized first that I was tied up. Of course. Then I noticed that I was the only female in the camp. Ohhhh crap. That's not a really great sign.

"Hey the girl's awake." A gruff voice said in front of me. No use hiding anymore; I lifted my head and flicked my long hair out of my face. I got a good look at everyone and was uncomfortable at how a few men were so close to me I could smell the stench of beer and cigarettes on them. I hate the smell of smoke; my strong nose couldn't take it.

"Ryume!" A voice called somewhere away from me.

I turned my head and saw the rest of my group outside of the clutter of men. They were posed for any sudden attack and Sasuke's hard eyes were set on me. Kasaigaru was in his human form, his long black hair covering part of his face and his midnight black clothes covering him including black gloves and boots. You would've thought he was Death himself from how he looked.

All the men looked at my group with eyes hungry for a fight and blood.

"Now, now, all we want are our boys." Kasaigaru tried.

"We already said no. Now back off show-off." A man said.

"Yeah they're ours to mess with." Another said.

Rynn raised her fist in front of her face, "I'm the only one who can mess with Itazura!"

"Yeah and Kinaga's not up for grabs for just anyone!" Risu added.

Did I forget to mention that Rynn and Itazura liked each other and Kinaga and Risu liked each other? Oh Naruto was stuck in the middle of Risu too. Kiba was the same with Itazura. Just like me, except I have a little more guys after me. Fun stuff.

The men laughed and some burped in the middle of their laughing. Ugh, disgusting. "I don't think so, kid. They killed a lot of our good men and they're not gonna go off that easy."

"I'd rather not have us need to get them by force." Kasaigaru replied.

Hm. Silly me. I forgot that Kakashi and Sakura were with us. But they weren't here. They must be trying to get Team 12 out of the shack. Better help stall.

"Yeah you wouldn't want all of us to kick your asses, especially how I dealt with a lot of you guys earlier." I said smartly.

"Quiet girl." A man said. There was a clamor and there suddenly were more men around me than before. I sighed inwardly. If I was going to have to be the attention to help with the rescue, so be it.

"Why? Angry because I can beat you in a verbal fight too?" I said and turned my head away stubbornly. I'm a pretty good actor. Ahh and was that another smirk from Sasuke? Brownie point for me.

"No. But we can beat you at something else." A joker replied and the men around him laughed. Looks like I was missing an inside joke that I didn't like.

"Listen I don't care _what_ you can beat me at. All I know is that I can kick your asses right here and right now if you'll just untie me-" An uproar but I continued, "Or even better, you can keep me, just let the people you have in the shack go."

"Ryume." Sasuke growled loudly at me.

Half of the men looked back at the group and one who seemed to be the leader noticed, "Hey where'd the one in all black go?"

"Right behind you." A soft voice like the gentle wind answered and the way it sounded was amazing.

A sword appeared through the man's chest. Before he could utter a cry, he fell to the floor dead. When he hit the ground, Kasaigaru was in his spot, sword gleaming in the moonlight. You could barely see him with his solid black clothes and black and red-streaked hair. His mouth was set at just a thin line and he suddenly disappeared. Another man fell to the ground from another location.

And that's when the men started to panic. More began to fall at different locations and the rest had dumbstruck looks on their faces. They ran into cart and wagons and into the woods. Some began to swing their clubs or swords everywhere, hitting nothing but air.

I was beginning to see a shed of light at how I was able to get free of the ropes when I was suddenly lifted up from my hair. God dammit! People_ just love_ to do that to me! Not the collar, not the neck, nooo, it just has to be from my hair! Geezus.

I groaned in pain and held the wrist that was in my hair so I could hold myself up. The man grinned and I smelled the breath of a drinker. I stuck my tongue out and gagged. "Ew. Dude, tic tac." I said. He gave me a look then threw me across the camp. He literally threw me over his head and onto a wagon, splintering it into uselessness. It hurt like hell too. But it was an advantage for me. A piece of broken wood had a sharp edge and I immediately started to cut the rope with the wood from behind. It cost me a couple splinters in my arm and my arm to get all bloody again because of that stupid hound, but enough for me to come loose.

I tossed the rope aside and used another piece of wood to block a punch from another savage. It broke into smaller pieces and they hit me like bricks. Ouch. Yeah, it hurt, and I hadn't expected the punch to be that forceful. I flew a couple feet back and landed on my back and neck. Double Ouch. I groaned and tried to get up. I was on my hands and knees when an arrow came out of the woods and hit me in the side. I gritted my teeth and took it out, flinging it to the side.

Now, I would've fought back with my fan but seeing that it was nowhere to be seen… I ran back to my group. Running through various carts and wagons and jumping over fallen men, I finally spotted the center fire and jumped onto a wagon, getting a better view of the area. I saw Rynn jump kick two men at once and give out a cry of victory by kicking the air, her very long blonde hair flying everywhere. Risu meanwhile was punching men left and right, using her brute strength. Rika, Naruto, and Kasaigaru were doing fairly the same thing except more then just physical attacks.

I jumped down from the wagon and took a step, suddenly having Sasuke thrown onto me. He came from my right and we both grunted as he took me with him in the throw and us falling to the ground with him on top of me. Kinky?

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked once I got him to sit upright with me supporting him. He coughed once and rubbed blood off his chin, nodding his head. He took out a kunai and charged the men again. Hasty, hasty. I shrugged it off and heard a female scream. It wasn't a tom-boyish scream like Rynn or Risu, or even Rika. More of a … Sakura scream. I whirled around and ran towards the shack.

I saw Itazura fall to the ground, holding his arm in pain. I rushed to him and made him sit upright with his back against the wall. Blood was trickling down his chin and his left arm was covered with blood, a hilt of a blade sticking out of his arm. "Hold on Itazura, I'll get it out." I said and reached for the hilt.

"No, Hikuro," He said and lightly tapped my hand away, "If you do it'll cause more damage. Just let me rest for a minute. I'll be back out to help you."

"No, we need to get you out of here." I said and looked around the shack, "Kinaga, get your ass over here!" Aren't I a pal?

"Hikuro, no," Itazura grunted in pain and held his arm tighter. He muttered under his breath, "Dammit."

Dammit was right. We were still stuck in here with Kakashi and Sakura trying to get through the men to get to the shack we were in. Great.

Sakura's scream filled the air.

I yelled at nothing and stood up, letting Itazura to rest by myself. I walked to the front entrance and did a couple of hand signs. "_Fire Style: Blazing Claws of the Beast_." I concentrated my chakra and I felt my arms build with energy and my nails form into claws. A small fire rose from my skin and built up quickly until the fire enveloped my arms. I roared and charged at the men, swinging my arms, slashing at the men. My messy dark brown hair flying everywhere in front of my face as I swung everywhere. I reached Sakura and waited for Kakashi to arrive.

"Kinaga! Get Itazura out of here. I'll hold them off." I called over to Kinaga. His neat brown hair swung everywhere from sweat and hesitated before nodding. We both knew I couldn't hold them_ all_ off…

_Ryume._

I slowed my running down.

_Sakura is safe. Kakashi is with her. Go get Hikuro. I shall find Kinaga and Itazura. I can smell Itazura's blood from here._

It was Kasaigaru. The whole bond thing.

_What about Hikuro?_ I asked worriedly, now looking around frantically for the one I loved.

_Hurry and find him. He's by himself and surrounded._

_Dammit._

I sped up my running and reached a tiny clearing. And in that small clearing was a clutter of men arguing with a most likely Hikuro Atsukai in the middle.

"Hey!" I suddenly yelled. "Over here you drunk idiots!"

The men growled and a few charged at me, clubs, swords, knives, any weaponry in their hands. I strained to see if I could spot Hikuro and jumped in surprise as I saw more men fly backwards as a sword slashed at them. Hikuro leaped in the air and landed away from the group. He collapsed, holding himself up by his hand, and breathed hard, sweat and blood trickling down his handsome face.

Then he looked up and his beautiful eyes met mine. I gasped slightly and broke our stare as an arrow grazed my hip again. Gritting my teeth once more, I felt my right arm heat up. Kasaigaru was changing back into wolf form. I breathed in calmly and stood up straight, focusing my chakra.

I believe I forgot to mention that the Kazemizu Clan controlled water.

The men were within arms reach when water shot out of the ground and knocked them into the air. I raised my fist and opened it, making tiny waterspouts shoot out at the men, knocking them out. Controlling the water was difficult for me because I had just recently learned I could control it. It happened by coincidence and I still haven't learned how to control it correctly.

That was probably why I was running out of energy fast. My breath became heavier and I heard Hikuro shout out my name and something else I couldn't catch. How do I stop? No. There's more men. I need to get them before I stop.

Hikuro called out my name again, except it sounded closer. My vision was blue and the only thing I concentrated on was the blue water and the small red figures of the men running away or swinging their weapons at my water. Why are they still attacking me? Are they not frightened of my power? I gritted my teeth and killed more.

"Ryume…!" Hikuro again.

What was I doing? I'm not supposed to kill. I forgive and give chances. The jutsu was controlling me. With the jutsu still occurring, I went down on my knees and hugged myself. I couldn't stop the jutsu. I let it control me.

"Ryume! Snap out of it!" Hikuro yelled in my ear. I snapped back to reality but I couldn't see his face. All I saw was a red figure and his bones. I couldn't see his beautiful eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't. I coughed and tried to find my voice. "Hikuro…" I mumbled.

Hikuro hugged me close to him and hushed me, patting my hair smoothly. My vision started to clear but I was still controlling the water. The water… Why was it coming closer to us? Hikuro! No! He's a friend, not an enemy! "Hikuro…" I tried again. I needed to warn him! He needed to get away from me before I killed him with the deadly water. I tried to push him away from me but the chakra was draining me and I didn't have the strength to push my arms.

My vision started to blur again. I wasn't going to give in. "Hikuro… water." Was all I managed to get out.

It's a good thing he understands Ryume because he acted quickly… A little to quickly it surprised the hell outta me. He looked at the water then back to me, instantly putting his lips against mine, kissing me with his soft lips. The moment his lips touched mine, the water fell and sank back into the ground. I felt the heat all over my body rush away and I fell limp in Hikuro's arms. His lips pulled away from mine and my eyes were closed by the time he held me up from falling.

"Ryume! Ryume, are you all right? I've got you, don't worry, you're safe." He said to me in his calm voice. Oh his warm comforting voice. He was either very rough and mean and tough or mature and kind and loving. I was in his arms with his soft loving voice comforting me. But just having him close to me made me feel safe…


	4. Chapter 4 Good Night

"You shouldn't have let her act so hasty!"

"I didn't know what she was doing, it's not my fault."

"Yes it was. She could've gotten herself killed and you were there to just watch."

"I'd never do that, so shut the hell up you damn Uchiha."

More arguing? No, please stop… My headache can't take it. And I can't even feel my body. Where am I again? What's that smell? It smells nice. I've smelled it before. Just like Hikuro's jacket. Wait, Hikuro! Was he okay!?

My eyes flung open and I sat up quickly, making my vision go blurry and my headache to get worse. "Hikuro!" I cried out.

"Ryume, stop, I'm here, it's okay, take it easy, you're all right." He said from next to me. I started to sway and rough hands grabs my arms from behind. I was pulled sideways into someone's arms and I closed my eyes again, my arm over my head trying to cool down the heat in my head. These weren't Hikuro's arms. His were bigger and his hands are gentler.

"Easy Sasuke. She'll be fine. She just needs some rest." Kasaigaru's voice. I opened my eyes again and took in the camp I was in.

I was in Sasuke's arms and his face was buried in my hair, his grip tight around me. He was obviously trying to hide his anger with Hikuro and to calm himself down. Hikuro was sitting a good distance away from him yet trying to come closer to hold my hand. I gave him a soft smile and glanced at Risu who had her head against Kinaga's shoulder, snoozing. He had his head near hers and was also asleep. Naruto sat a distance away, watching Kinaga hatefully and jealous. I heard Rynn arguing with Itazura while trying to fix his arm. All he did was stare into her eyes and gently smile. Rynn looked away stubbornly crossing her arms, trying to hide a blush. Something she was not known for.

Rika and Kakashi were out taking care of the savages while Kasaigaru sat across from me over the fire, in his wolf form. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked back at Hikuro. His face was turned away from me and his long hair was covering his eyes. He had his favorite jacket off and was still a bit bloody. Then I noticed he had put his jacket over me and I was still wearing it. It still smelled nice.

I tried to get out of Sasuke's arms but his grip tightened even more. "Sasuke, I need to take care of Hikuro."

Hikuro and Sasuke flinched. Sasuke loosened his grip and let me crawl over to Hikuro. I tugged at his hair and he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." He said like a sad child. His amazing brown and golden-rimmed eyes stared into mine and he leaned against my shoulder. I put an arm around him and patted his hair down.

"Good to see you too, Hikuro." I said. After a while of cleaning him up I exhaled and realized how tired I was. Everyone had fallen asleep except Hikuro and myself.

Hikuro was sitting cross-legged and had his hands in his lap, looking down like a puppy. "Thanks Ryume-Chan." He said sweetly.

I smiled and leaned my back against his. "Night, Kuro-Kun." I said.

There was a moment of silence and I felt him move behind me. He turned around and put me on his lap so my head was resting under his arm. With him leaning against a tree, we fell asleep together with an interest of a good night kiss.


	5. Chapter 5 End and Back To The Usual

"Aww didn't you see how Hikuro was cuddling Ryume this morning?" Rynn Kuragari taunted, her long hair flowing behind her as she jumped from tree to tree. We were on our way back to the Leaf Village and as predicted, there was going to be another mess.

Sasuke growled and glared at Hikuro. Hikuro stuck his tongue out at him and jumped further away from him, his long jacket flailing behind him. Sasuke gritted his teeth and caught my gaze. I mouthed the word "Please" and he growled again, looking away. He understood, just didn't want to accept it.

"That's enough Rynn," Risu said.

"Hey you were cuddling with Kinaga too!" Naruto suddenly said.

"Ohhh burn Risu-Chan! Your other crush just pwnd you!" Rynn said and laughed.

Risu glared at Naruto with her eyes blazing fire. His eyes went small and fell back a couple feet. Kasaigaru rolled his eyes and Rika was snickering behind us.

"So Hikuro," Rynn started (oh boy), "You try anything on Ryume last night?"

I stumbled and tripped slightly, face red with anger and glaring at Rynn. Hikuro burst out laughing and grinned at Rynn, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Kasaigaru!" Rynn called to Kasaigaru, "Hikuro's getting it on with Ryume!"

Now it was Hikuro's turn to stumble. He lost his footing and barely missed a tree branch. He looked back at it and grinned in victory for keeping his balance.

"Hikuro!"

He turned around and flew face-first straight into a tree trunk.

Rynn stopped on a branch and was on her back laughing. Itazura looked away, shaking his head but smiling at the same time. His arm was bandaged. Kinaga cleared his throat to cover up his laugh and Risu was hugging a tree, trying to control her laughter. Sasuke smirked and flicked his hair, "Idiot." Was all he said.

"Ahh!! Hikuro! Are you okay?!" I cried out, my arms flying everywhere.

Hikuro slid down the tree and landed in front of me on another branch, his nose and face red from hitting the tree. "Ryume-Chan…" he said sadly.

"Huh?" I looked down questioningly at him.

"I hurt myself." He said, acting like a child and pointing at his nose.

"I see that Hikuro," I said. "Come on, you'll be fine."

Rynn interrupted, "You better kiss it better Ryume-Chan!" She laughed again.

I froze and felt my face heat up. "Y-yeah right!" I said but was cut off as Sasuke grabbed my arm and led me away from Hikuro.

"Ahh! Hey! She's mine you asshole!" Hikuro said, suddenly getting up all better.

"Liar! You were fine!" I called to him.

"Of course he was." Sasuke said coolly.

I gave Hikuro my triangle eyes and went off with Sasuke and with everyone trailing behind us then all of us going into our formation once more.

"Wow, is it like this for every mission?" Rika asked.

I was about to reply when Rynn suddenly said rather loudly, "You betcha!"

"Gee, thanks Rynny. You're such a pal." Hikuro said, giving her a look.

Rynn shrugged and smile sweetly, "Anytime time Hikuro-Kun!"

Hikuro growled, "Itazura! Control you psychotic girlfriend!"

Itazura stopped and once Hikuro was close enough, he punched him in the back of the head. Hikuro stumbled and fell off the tree, not expecting the punch. Itazura kept jumping with Rynn laughing again. I sighed and kept going towards the Leaf.

"Well at least none of you had to go to the hospital." Tsunade said as we all stood in front of her desk.

"Yes," Kasaigaru said in his calm boring voice, "Just minor injuries that could've been handled at the spot."

Tsunade nodded, "Good. Great job on the mission."

"Hey Sis!!" A voice came from out the window.

A man with yellow/golden hair and silver-streaked hair appeared at the window, smiling at Ryume.

"Hey Robert!" Ryume said and waved at him.

Hikuro and Sasuke looked at each other and each raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Uhh, Ryume, who the hell…?" Hikuro started.

Sasuke just shrugged and grabbed Ryume's arm, leading her out of the office. "Let's go, Ryume."

"Uhh, but… Bye Robert!" XD

"Hey!" Hikuro shouted.

"Stop shouting in my office you brat!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Make me you old hag! …Oh shit." And he ran out of the office, stealing Ryume out of Sasuke's grasp.

They continued to argue and fight until Ryume finally walked away, saved by another Ryume crush, Neji Hyuuga. He had a sweat drop on his head once he saw Ryume's situation and she ran off with him, leaving Sasuke and Hikuro with blank faces. Sasuke 'hmphed' and walked away, hands in pockets. Hikuro, however, growled and raised his fist in the air, eyes white and fang bigger than usual as he gritted his teeth. The picture was very comical and Ryume laughed, running away from him. He chased after her and yeah, ya know. Happy ending, yada yada. Long live love!


End file.
